ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Paw Patrol: Puppy Power
Paw Patrol: Puppy Power is an expansion pack for The Soviet-Allied Crisis: The Game and will be released in stores soon and will be rated M for mature 17+ The expansion pack projects the future countries at 5 years after World War Ten (mostly cartoon presidential republics, special factions countries, etc.), allowing to play as the PAW Patrol Republic and for PAW Patrol-themed buildings and PAW Patrol-related edicts. New Features *Extended timeline beyond the Prehistoric Era into the PAW Patrol Republic Independence Era. *30 new buildings. *The ability to "PAW Patrol-ize" buildings from foreign countries. *10 new "PAW Patrol-related" edicts. *New single player campaign including 12 scenarios. *A timeline feature to study Adventure Bay's history, see what historical events will happen in the future, and unlock advanced buildings at particular dates. About the PAW Patrol Republic 'The PAW Patrol Republic '''is a fictional Toonatopian nation in this DLC and serves as the main setting of the DLC. History Little is known about the PAW Patrol Republic's history prior to the 31st century. Ancient ruins give some evidence that the Ancient Toonatopians may have inhabited the island and forts dating from colonial times indicate the island may have served as an outpost for American and Canadian settlers or military forces. Politics The PAW Patrol Republic's government is Presidential Republic, with all power held by President Ryder. Recently, the country has developed a parliament of six ministers that President Ryder appoints. However, these positions do not debate over, choose, or pass laws themselves so much as they ''assist the President in passing laws they want enacted. The PAW Patrol Republic is officially classified as a democracy, but elections - when allowed - are held at varying times and only take place between the current presidente and a single opposing member of the public. There are four offical political parties: *Communist *Facist *Monarchy *Republican Though certain voting groups are very tight-knit and vocal in their demands. There are term limits at over 5 years on being the President, allowing a very successful leader to remain in power for life, possibly to give the office to a son or daughter after the election. The PAW Patrol Republic has no laws about politicians being natural-born PAW Patrolian citizens; even first-generation immigrants and foreign experts can become ministers or run for presidency. Culture Most culture in PAW Patrol is imported and appropriated from African, American, Asian, European and/or Toonatopian sources. It is hard to tell whether the island's "natives" are actually representing indigenous Nick Juniorian culture or merely putting on a show for tourists. However, some purely PAW Patrolian cultural artifacts and events do exist; PAW Patrolian-made art is sometimes displayed in museums and the island has been known to celebrate a national day, around which its not unusual for fireworks to be set off by patriotic PAW Patrolians weeks before or after the actual day of celebration. Economy Most of the PAW Patrol Republic are highly agrarian and rely either on the sale of cash crops, mined resources, or tourism to earn money. Barring that, PAW Patrol Republic receives several thousands of Pupcash every year in foreign aid money from the US and SR. Some islands are able to develop their economy into manufacturing or even information technology and high finance. The national currency of the PAW Patrol Republic is PAW Patrolian Pupcash. Education Education in the PAW Patrol Republic is free and non-compulsory. However, PAW Patrolian standards often lag behind those of developed nations; there exists some evidence of academic dishonesty and nepotism. Health While PAW Patrolians used to use traditional folk methods of curing illness, all PAW Patrolian citizens now get universal healthcare and can visit a clinic or hospital at any time. The PAW Patrol Republic has recently been experimenting with for-profit healthcare and reforms. Languages The official language of the PAW Patrol Republic is Toonatopian, which is automatically spoken by all immigrants to the island. Tourists speak in their adult language. Law The PAW Patrol Republic's judicial system is very streamlined; President Ryder simply puts arrest warrants out on anyone they wish and the police will capture and detain the person with a trial, sometimes in labor camps. Police do not need an order to capture anyone they actually see committing a crime though, such as known criminals. Once in prison, President Ryder is unable to pardon or free a person until their sentence is over. Though the PAW Patrol Republic lacks facilities for capital punishment, President Ryder can also have anyone they wish executed by the military and be eaten by the PAW Patrol members cooked or raw by natives. Paw Patrolian police officers are armed and will handle violent situations such as uprisings with the Paw Patrol Republic's SWAT teams. Media The PAW Patrol Republic's printed news is often heavily factional and biased. Radio and television programming is typically either commercial or run by the state, but free public access channels are usually available as well. Notably, it has a 24-hour radio station run out of the palace called PAW Patrol Republic News Today or PPRNT. Recently, infrastructure to bring the Internet to the PAW Patrol Republichas been laid out, but access is often limited to the nation's urban centers and is also unlimited to the nation's Internet cafes and residential districts. There is talk of monitoring web traffic or banning social media outright. Military The PAW Patrol Republic's military is a force intended to protect the nations from the threat of invasion by all enemies and to guard both President Ryder and his family mausoleum. The military consists an army, navy, air force, coast guard, border guards, air defense force, and of course, the only special faction: the PAW Patrol. Though there are some evidence of military hardware and vehicles on the island, these might be just for show, as the army seems to always fights on foot. Only children and baby animals can join the PAW Patrol. The structure of the military is very simple, with foot soldiers being lead by Generals (or SWAT members, who are given the same power) who take orders from President Ryder. No other military ranks are known, though the President Ryder occasionally awards military officers with medals. These medals are largely meaningless and meant just to boost military morale. There are rumors that the PAW Patrol Republic has or is developing nuclear weapons as a deterrent against foreign invasion. Relations The PAW Patrol Republic's biggest international connections are with the US and SR, both of whom hotly contest the nation for its resources and location. The PAW Patrol Republic also has formal ties with all other countries. Religion PAW Patrolian citizens are assumed to be Roman Catholic who need to go to a church or cathedral in order to satisfy their need for faith. Category:Games Category:M Rated Category:M-Rated video games